Blurred Lines
by DieheartDallas
Summary: ok. so when I started this story I was going to have this full hot sex scene. But then I realized that if this was an actual season in Dallas. I think Ann would be with Harris and then realize she made a mistake. Also I think Harris would try to manipulate her in some way. So there's a different ending then what I intended. I hope you like it!


"**Blurred Lines." **

It had been almost two months since Harris was arrested. Things had been so nice and calm around the ranch. Harris wasn't harassing her or Emma. Emma was clean, and the Ewing household was finally at peace with each other once again. That's why she felt her skin crawl and felt herself become sick when she saw her cell phone. He was calling her, she felt her heart skip a beat. What did he want now? What would he do? Emma had seen him the day before. Was everything ok with Emma? After all she lived with her. She held her phone in her hand as she let it ring. She waited to it reached the voice mail and picked up. She was silent. "Hello Anne." She could hear the mocking in his voice, and she could picture the evil grin on his face. "What do you want Harris?" She waited. "We'll I would like to talk to you." "About what Harris? I'm not going to be manipulated by you anymore." The end was silent. "Anne.. I want to see you. We've had our differences, our times where we wanted to kill each other." He laughed. "or when you tried to kill me, our times where we didn't get along. But we have a lot of beautiful memories. One of them being the birth of our daughter..." He continued talking. But she stopped listening. She got lost in what he was saying. He was right. They have had their rough times. But they had a daughter together." And that's why I want you to come down. Emma's birthday is soon. And I want it to be special." Without even thinking she responded to him. "Harris I'll be right down." "Great. I look forward to seeing you." She hung up the phone and ran downstairs. Bobby was in his study and she popped in to him. "Um.. Honey.. I have to go somewhere for a bit. I'll probably be home a little later. You shouldn't wait up for me." He looked up. "Ok Anne. Have a good time." He didn't even ask where she was going. Ever since the trial they told each other everything. They were completely honest with each other. And she just lied to him. She slowly slipped out the door and headed to her car. She got in the car and removed her jacket. She was wearing a short black dress with her hair pulled up. She let her hair loose as it fell around her shoulders. She finished her makeup and applied her lipstick. She turned on the car and drove out the driveway. She was heading to a man she hated for so long. And she decided it was time to forgive him.

It seemed like ages as she walked down the long dark hallway with an officer. He took her to where Harris was. He opened the door and she stepped in. There he was. Sitting at a table with an orange jumpsuit on. He was handcuffed and there was only one chair there. There were no windows or camera. Even the door had no windows. She stepped in and the door closed behind her. She stood there motionless as she looked at him. He smiled and motioned for her to sit down. She sat down at the table, sitting across from him. Just looking at him. Before she could say anything he called for a guard. He came in the room. "Can you please removed my handcuffs and place them on the table." He did and he grinned as he walked out. "Hello Anne." She looked up at him. Looking deep into his eyes. "Hello Harris." "I just want to thank you. You and Emma are the only ones who came to see me. And I really appreciate it. It gets so lonely here." She moved uncomfortably in her chair. "Yes. I know how you feel." She stood up and removed her jacket. He just stared at her. She could tell he was lusting over her. And she kind of liked the feeling. She stood there and looked at him. "Come here." He motioned to her. She walked over and stood in front of him. She sat down on the table and felt herself relax. "So you wanted to talk about Emma?" He grinned. "No Anne. I don't want to talk. Anne I've gone two months without any action. And you're gonna help me. " he stood up and came close to her. He removed a piece of hair that was in her face. He smiled and looked into her eyes." Remember the last time we did this?" She smiled and breathed hard. "Yes!" He came around her neck and started kissing her neck and upper chest. She threw her head back and let out a small moan as he continued. He rubbed his hands up and down her body. Grabbing at her body through her dress. He started to move her dress up and started rubbing her thy. She stopped him. "Harris. I can't do this. Not now, not here." He looked at her. "Well Anne I'm not going anywhere. And no one can see or hear us. Not even that perfect husband of your has to know." She glared at him for his remark about Bobby. He started to unzip her dress. He looked directly in her eyes. "So how about it. Just like old times. As I recall Anne. You liked it rough. Tell me. Is Bobby rough with you?" She didn't say anything. She sat there motionless and let him remove her dress. She was sitting in front of him wearing only a black lace thong. He wrapped his arms around her back and began kissing her. Starting at her neck moving down her chest and back up to her lips. He laid her down on the table and crawled on top of her. He kiss was passionate. Something that always drove her wild. She let herself relax as he took control. Control was something Harris was good at. Not just in life but in the bed too. He always needed that power. So she let him have it. He quickly got up and removed his orange shirt. He sat her up and asked her to stand up. She did. As she did he started to remove his pants. At this point she was feeling turned on and ran over to him. Wrapping her arms around him and kissing him so passionately. She felt weak at the knees. The way she always did when she was with him. She started to remove his pants. As she did he picked her up and placed her in the chair. He got up and went to the table grabbing the handcuffs. He came back to her and handcuffed her to the chair. As he did he whispered into her ear. "Now your my slave tonight Anne. You're not going anywhere." He quickly started kissing her neck from behind. Kissing her rough and grabbing at her body. She let out a moan as he came and knelt in front of her. She didn't care any more about her marriage or where she was or who she was with. All she knew was she wanted him. And she wanted him now.

He knelt in front of her and removed her lace thong. He hadn't been with her in almost twenty years. He couldn't believe she agreed to come down to see him. Or that she agreed to this. Maybe she did miss him? All he knew was that he had her for the night and he wasn't letting her go. As he sat in front of her looking and lusting over her. He said to her. "Does Bobby know what a lucky son of a bitch he is?" She didn't say anything. She just looked at him. He looked into her beautiful green eyes. He hadn't seen her like this in a long time and he wanted to savor every moment. He moved her legs apart and started to rub her. He watched her as he rubbed her body. Her breathing became stronger. He smiled that grin of his as he watched her fall to him. For two years she had the upper hand on him she always had something to get him on. Now he was enjoying the moment where she fell to him. He continued to rub her. "You like that Anne? It's been a long time." She responded with a moan. He started rubbing her faster until he was inside her. He moved his finger in and out of her slowly letting her feel him. He also started torturing her. Something he was always good at, and something she liked. He moved a little faster, she continued to moan and her breathing became even harder. "Harris... harder.. please." She said between breaths. "What's that Anne?" "Harris.. please. I need you in me." He wanted to torture her a little longer but he could feel himself getting hard and he wanted to be in her. He took the handcuffs off of her. He would have left them on but he wanted her to touch him. He picked her up and laid her on the table. He crawled on top of her and looked into her eyes. "Tell me Anne. What do you want?" She glared at him. " Harris please..." " No.. Anne. What do you want?" She knew he wouldn't do anything till she responded. " You." "Who do you want?" She looked at him. " I want you Harris." He put his hands on her chest. " you want me to do what?" She looked into his eyes and put her hands on his face. " I want you to fuck me." he grinned. " There, was it that so hard to say?" He slowly pushed into her. He moved slow as he kissed her neck. Her neck was a turn on and he always loved kissing her neck. She breathed hard as he moved from her neck to her chest. He pushed in harder and moved faster. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed down on him. That pushed him in even farther. "I know you want me Anne. You always have." She didn't respond she couldn't. She couldn't even get a full breath as he moved inside her. She wrapped her arms around him as he moved. She started to grind her hips on against him. She moved with every thrust to help push him in more. He pushed harder in her moving faster and faster. As he moved inside her he started to kiss her chest. moving down her chest and up again moving to her neck. She dug her nails into his back as he hit her spot. He moved three more times and she came. She was still wrapped around him when she did, she yelled his name. He was out of breath, but he watched her. He watched her shake in his arms. He watched her breathe. As he watched her he started to remember so many things. He remembered their wedding, their wedding night, the birth of their daughter, he remembered losing her. As he watched her he wondered why he never went after her. She was still breathing hard. "Why didn't I fight harder for you?" She looked at him. " What?" She left her arms fall to the table. He moved a piece of hair off her face. " When you left. I should have went after you." She left out a soft breath. "Harris don't do this." She unwrapped his arms from her and started to get up but he stopped her. "Anne. I'm sorry. I know I wasn't caring to you or Emma. But I've changed. Now that I'm in jail I've had time to think. I love..." She got up. "NO... Harris. I shouldn't have come down here. Harris, I'm married. I love my husband. I've lied to him for the past seven years. I covered up my secrets from him. I feel horrible for doing that to him. And now I have another secret to keep from him. Do you know how much it hurts to keep something from the person you love? I knew you were up to something when you called. I thought you might have changed. I thought because we had a daughter, and because you were in jail you changed. I listened to you. Talk about how much we hate each other, how I almost killed you, how we never got along. And then..." She started to cry. "then you started talking about Emma. You started bring back so many beautiful memories of our early marriage and our baby girl's birth. And how beautiful that was. And when you said about her birthday coming up. You said you wanted it to be special. I thought you were sincere, but it was just a trick to get me down here." She put her dress on and gathered her things. He just watched. He saw the hurt in her eyes. He knew this time he had truly hurt her. He knew he hurt her move then he did in the past. She walked to the door and opened it. " Anne.. wait..please." She stopped and turned to him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hur..." "Just stop Harris. You didn't want to hurt me? Harris you've spent your whole life hurting me. We spend our lives making each other suffer. Why would I believe you? Some things with you never change. Harris when you talked about Emma. I thought about all we've done to each other. The hell that we put each other through. I thought of the times you hurt me. The times I hurt you.I was going to forgive you. I was gonna give you a second chance. not as a husband but as a friend. and a father to our daughter. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for hurting you Harris. I am truly and genuinely sorry for hurting you. But you.. I can't believe another word you say. How can I ever trust you again?" He went to answer. "Anne. you can trus..." " No. I can't Harris. I shouldn't have come down here. You're still that sick sadistic prick you always were. And for Emma and me visiting you. This is the last time you'll see me. And I don't think Emma will see you either. Not after she hears what you did." He could feel some anger growing inside him. "You can't take my daughter from me." "Why not Harris? You took her from me. You had her for twenty years. Now it's my turn." The door was still open. He was now furious. "No.. You're not taking her." He walked over to her. He was ready to strike her, when a guard came in. The guard got him away from her. "Mrs. Ewing. I think for your safety it would be best for you to leave." She nodded. "Wait... Ann. Don't do this Anne. Don't. Please." They still had him handcuffed. "Come on Mr. Ryland. Time to go back." He started to fight them. "One more minute." They stopped. "Anne. I'm sorry for any pain I caused you by bringing you down here. I just miss you." She turned to him. "Go to hell." She turned and walked out the door. The door closed behind her. She was weak at the knees, she fell against the door and sat down on the floor. She started to cry. She thought of the times her and Harris were happy. The joy in their daughters birth, the joy in their wedding. The heartbreak of losing Emma. The pain he put her through. But non of that mattered anymore. Now she had to figure out a way to keep this from Bobby. He was the love of her life. He made her happy, he loved her, he cared for her. And all the pain she caused the last two years. She didn't want to add anymore pain. She thought she'd go and talk to Sue Ellen. After all Sue Ellen would listen to her. She wouldn't judge her. She started to walk out. She walked out to her Chevy and got in. She turned her cell on and called Sue Ellen. She started to drive home to Southfork. She decided she would tell Bobby. She started to prepare herself for the pain, heartbreak and loss she was about to cause herself and Bobby. But if she only knew the pain and heartbreak Harris was going to rain down on her. Things might have been a little different.


End file.
